Voldy : Le document vérité
by Foxylouu
Summary: [OS] Et si Voldemort était plus tendre qu'il n'y parait ? Ici, vous saurez la vérité sur la mort de Lord VOldemort... Une histoire completement farfelue, lisez par vous mêmes !


_Nouvelle fanfic totalement déjantée !_

_Evidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de la très grande [ par le talent, la taille je sais pas ! J.K. Rowling !_

_Un jour comme un autre, dans la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

OoOo°oOoO

- Où sont mes chaussons, Severus ? demanda une voix froide et puissante.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, Seigneur, répondit une voix dans laquelle perçait la peur.

- Tu ferais mieux de le savoir... Et vite ! reprit Lord Voldemort.

- Je... J'y vais immédiatement, Maitre.

L'homme sortir précipitemment de la pièce, ses longs cheveux gras voletant derrière lui. Rogue se dirigea en vitesse vers la chambre de Voldemort, à l'étage. Sur la porte se trouvait un écriteau décoré de jolis petits coeurs où l'on pouvait lire :

_Chambre de Voldy_

_Frapper avant d'entrer_

Rogue hésita un instant, mais se dit finalement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il posa une main sur la poignée, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Severus ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'élément perturbateur.

- Personne ne doit pénétrer dans la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua la voix agressive.

- Bellatrix... Ravi de te voir.

- Pas moi. Bon, dis moi ce que tu fais ici.

- C'est urgent, le Maitre m'a donné une mission.

Il se dirigea alors à nouveau vers la porte. Il était effrayé : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas attendre.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon, Voldemort était toujours assis dans son grand fauteuil en cuir rouge.

- Tu vois, Nagini, dit il à son serpent en le caressant doucement, il faut faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité. Ca marche toujours ce genre de trucs !

Le serpent bougea la tête, comme s'il comprenait.

- Bon, occupons nous un peu en attendant le retour de ce bon vieux Severus. _Accio Journal de Mickey_.

A l'étage, Rogue entrait dans la chambre, suivit de près par Bellatrix. Ils restèrent pétrifiés. La scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux était horrible : le nounours en peluche gisait au centre de la pièce, décapité. Il avait aussi été éventré, et on distinguait à peine son nom qu'il arborait fièrement autrefois : Bobby. Sa tête avait roulé deux mètres plus loin. Quelqu'un avait osé lui rajouter du rouge à lèvres et de l'ombre à paupière. Sur le mur brillait ostensiblement un grand éclair vert : La Marque de Potter. Il avait encore frappé.

Les deux mangemorts ne pouvaient pas bouger, ils ne savaient que faire. Soudain, Bellatrix sentit sa Marque des Ténèbres, sur son avant bras gauche, la bruler : Le Maitre l'appelait. Elle lança un regard affolé à Rogue puis sortir vite de la chambre.

Rogue, quant à lui, cherchait toujours les pantoufles du Seigneur des Ténébres, mais elles ne semblaient être nulle part. Soudain, il eut une illumination : la salle de bain ! Il y courut donc et fut soulagé de voir les deux jolis chaussons roses à pompons trôner fièrement à côté du petit canard en plastique jaune de son Maitre.

Bellatrix se tenait debout devant Voldemort, attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il semblait absorbé par une BD qui avait l'air particulièrement marrante, à en croire les gloussements qu'il laissait échaper. Elle n'osait pas l'interrompre et attendit donc silencieusement., tremblant encore sous le choc de la découverte macabre dans la chambre. Voldemort sembla soudain se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Ah, tu es là, Bellatrix.

Sa voix était à nouveau froide.

- Va me chercher Bobby. C'est urgent, j'ai besoin de lui.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Nagini.

- B... Bien, Maitre...

Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, il s'adressa à son serpent d'une voix douce :

- Il savoir se donner un genre. C'est tout un art la cruauté, parole de Voldy. Heureusement que j'ai Bobby et toi dans ce monde de brutes !

Bellatrix se heurta à Rogue alors qu'elle courait vers la chambre de son maitre. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? s'enquit Rogue.

- Il... Il veut Bobby !

Il comprit alors immédiatement sa peur et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre. Elle l'agenouilla à côté de l'ourson en peluche.

- _Reparo !_

Sa voix tremblait énormmément. Rien ne se produisit. Elle lanca une dizaine d'autres sorts censés réparer le nounours, mais en vain.

- Il est trop tard Bella... Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui...

- Non, hurla t'ille ! Bobby, non !

Elle prit la défunte peluche dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

Rogue la laissa à son désespoir et se dépécha de raporter les chaussons à leur propriétaire.

- Bien Severus. Tu es un bon Mangemort.

Rogue s'inclina.

- As tu vu Bellatrix ? Elle avait une mission de la plus haute importance à remplir pour moi.

- Je l'ai juste croisé, Seigneur. Elle était dans votre chambre.

- _BELLATRIX !_

La voix du Seigneur des Ténébres semblait sortir des murs, et était plus puissante que jamais. Le ton était froid et exigeant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix rentra dans la pièce, une boite de la taille d'une boite à chaussure dans les mains.

- Tu as été bien longue. Où est Bobby ?

Elle déposa la boite sur la table basse devant Voldemort, et l'ouvrit.

- Ici... S... Seigneur... dit elle, la voix toujours secouée de sanglots.

Le Mage Noir se pencha vers la boite et poussa un hurlement terrible. Rogue recula contre le mur alors que Bellatrix avait l'air completement amorphe.

- _Qui _a fait ca ?

- C'est... Potter.

- Tu as laissé Potter tuer Bobby ? dit Lord Voldemort de sa voix la plus menacante.

- Je... Non... C'était...

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, il pointa sa baguette sur Bellatrix.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et Bellatrix retomba sur le sol, morte. Rogue s'enfuit à toute jambes, craignant d'avoir à subir la colère de son Maitre.

Voldemort était seul dans le salon, à présent. Il prit le corps déchiqueté du nounours dans ses bras et sanglota.

- Bobby... Oh, mon Bobby, pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ?

Il pointa sa baguette vers son propre coeur et se donna la mort. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir à vivre sans son Bobby. Nagini, seul sur terre, se suicida en s'étranglant avec sa queue.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au Parafer [ alternative entre le Paradis et l'Enfer et vécurent heureux pour l'éternité... [ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Voldy, il se faisait toujours livrer le Journal de Mickey toutes les semaines ;) .


End file.
